Purity and Impurity
by eifi
Summary: SasuSaku oneshot.2 crossroads dividing them apart until they find and heal each other. Until he comes and brings death with him... It has a sequal oneshot called 'Thank you'go to my profile to see it


Sorry about late update :S Horrible school ;(. This is supposed to be a one shot... I'm no good at writing lol! This is the prequel to Thank you which is another oneshot which is the sequal to this oneshot. You can see a link to it on my profile.

* * *

Purity. Impurity.

_Is there really a difference?_

Between two crossroads they stay there, waiting for comfort to shield them from the harshness of the real world. Moonlit blades of grass blew with the winds. Silver threads came down from the mountains leading to the edgeless sea. Holy doves soar across the sky, like a bird freed from its hell bound cage. Cascading colours penetrated the ground leaving scarlet intertwined with cerulean marks engraved into the solid ground. Clouds drifted sleepily towards the black horizon passing the moon ever so gracefully. Angels singing in the distance, angels in flight as they watched the dawn approach. Though the break of dawn had never awoken the depressed lands for it seemed like centuries since the last glimpse of sunlight. The moon pitied their cruel and tough fate, tears falling from the yawning clouds. If it was out of pity or drowsiness no one will ever know.

At the end of the two crossroads were the two causes of the solitude and chill. The two shadowed figures which ruined everyone's lives.

Purity. Impurity

_Whats the difference you say?_

It makes all the difference.

Happiness and warmth.

Solitude and bitterness.

_But what do they have in common?_

Their both hurt and crestfallen.

_Why though?_

Because they met each other.

The moment they met they seemed to clash. Purity trying her best to help. Impurity shutting her out. She cried. He laughed.

His monotone laughter only pained her more. But somehow she felt content making him feel joy, even for a brief moment, even if he had to suffer for it. He would never admit it, but he felt joy watching her every movement. He would never admit that, even after having his life taken from him, he found joy. They found joy in each other. Green orbs would sparkle when black, midnight pools gazed in return. Warmth re-entered their hearts. Confused and scared of this emotion they stayed away. If this was love then she would be scared. If this was love then he wouldn't need it, not prepared to be betrayed ever again. That was the day they were cursed.

Scarlet. Crimson eyes entered the land yet again. Once again destroying everything in their path. If this was death, then they hoped to go to heaven. Black clouds covered the sky, matching the ones on his dark red cloak, shielding him from all harm. Dark hair traveled down past his shoulders, meeting in a neat ponytail, tied together with a blood drenched band. He walked slowly towards the two and held out his hand. A glyph slowly appeared and knocked them both in different directions, to each of the ends of the crossroads. He imprisoned them there, each in a cage of crystals.

Finally the holy dove is encaged again.

She stayed there, crying. Silent whispers of angels singing flew through the empty space between the two, warm tears rolling down her cheeks. Pink locks covered her face as she cuddled up, her head on her knees, hidden by her long hair. The demon eyed man could only laugh and grin at the pitiful figure of what once was purity.

He sat there, oblivious to the pity that the clouds and moon were giving, listening only to the silent crying of his cherry blossom. His dark hair was the only thing covering his pain shown on his face. When she cried it hurt him because _he_ had caused it. It was up to him to save her. But how?

They stayed there for what seemed an eternity, waiting to be freed so yet again they could soar through the skies with the angels in flight.

_Dreams that would never come true…_

'_You're in my dreams. But what will happen when my dream disappears? Will you disappear with it?'

* * *

_

Well hope you liked it... It's weird... lol. Remember to read and reveiw! Thank you kind people! 


End file.
